


The People You Meet

by beren



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing who you can bump into in airport bathrooms, especially in first class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People You Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:** | [category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20threesome/moresome), [fandom: crossovers](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20crossovers), [fandom: ice skating rps](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20ice%20skating%20rps), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20tokio%20hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20vampires), [pairing: xo - j weir/b kaulitz/t kaulitz](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20xo%20-%20j%20weir/b%20kaulitz/t%20kaulitz), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
---|---  
  


**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 31**  
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)  


Airports were one of Johnny's least favourite places, which wasn't great considering how often he had to be in them. They were so noisy and crowded and impersonal, even when he was lucky enough to travel first class because someone else was paying. He'd been awake too long, he hadn't eaten enough in the last day to sustain a hamster, let alone himself, and he was just a little frayed around the edges. The one thing he had to be thankful for was that he was going home, but he needed to keep it together until he got there. It was a shame he wasn't travelling with Stéphane or Evan, because he could have done with a good hard fuck, but he was alone, so solo it was.

Thinking of Evan, he'd promised to be mean about him on Twitter so he made a mental note to do it when he felt more together. Their feud brought them all sorts of publicity and kept the papers interested in their sport, so they were very diligent in making stuff up. The fact was they had been firm friends since they were sixteen and Johnny had Evan's coming out planned right down to the last interview just as soon as Evan gave the word, but it was not common knowledge outside their family and close friends. Their sport was problematic, so Johnny was happy to help Evan play the game for as long as he wanted to; he was well aware not everyone could take the heat.

He headed for the bathroom in the first class lounge hoping that his glamour wasn't too far gone; he really didn't want to have to come up with excuses if anyone saw him. The ears and fangs weren't too noticeable, but his eyes tended to go this bright, very inhuman green when he was in his natural form and people tended to pay attention to those. When he'd first started showing his incubus traits just before puberty he'd had to stay off school for days until he figured out he could make himself look human with a little will power. He called it a glamour since, at the time, he'd been into reading fairy tales, but he wasn't sure what it was really called.

It had been quite a traumatic time in his life when his mom had sat him down and confessed that she wasn't his natural mother, but had in fact found him on her doorstep with a note. He had the best family in the world, he was sure of that now, but for a while there he had doubted just about everything.

Putting his bag on the side next to the basin, he looked at himself in the mirror and assessed the damage. His eyes were looking a little bright, his ears were more pointed than usual and he had rather more prominent fangs, but it wasn't too bad. He was going to have to let himself return to his natural visage and then reassert the human disguise, but it shouldn't take too long. A quick jerk off in the cubicle would also put his sexual side back in order for the trip and would give him the energy to actually get on the plane.

He was about to get on with it when he heard shuffling from behind him and someone whispered in what he was pretty sure was German. He didn't get much of it and his German was mostly just things he had picked up off other skaters, but he thought it was something along the lines of: "Tomi, stop, someone just came in."

At least that was the only sensible thing he could make out of what he heard. It was less than satisfactory that he was not alone, but there were ways around it. For a small vicinity he could stop time for a little while; a talent he had discovered in his late teenage years, so all he had to do was freeze his hidden companions, do what he needed to do and then leave as if everything was normal. Gathering his will, he let his glamour drop fully and sent out his power to fill the small room.

"What the fuck?" was the rather surprising response to that, and rather than there being blessed silence, the cubicle door opened with a squeak.

He was confronted by two identical faces looking at him with matching frowns, which morphed into surprise in under a second.

"Incubus," one of the two men said and seemed to find this delightful if the smile was anything to go by, pushing the door back fully and walking out into the room.

The young man was ridiculously tall as far as Johnny was concerned, especially in the heeled boots he was wearing. He had style too, that much was obvious; Johnny could spot designer clothes a mile away, but the fact that he and his twin, Johnny guessed, were not affected by his power was worrying. He knew there were other races wandering around, but he had never really met any, not even his own kind.

"Hello," he said, deciding that cautiously polite was the way to go.

"What did you just do?" the second young man asked, a little bit hostile it seemed.

There was something slightly off about the pair, but Johnny had no idea what it was; it just made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"I stopped time," he replied simply, deciding that there was no way the pair were human, since they clearly knew what he was; "sorry, I didn't think there was anyone here who would mind."

"You can do that?" the one closest to him asked and sounded intrigued.

Johnny nodded.

"But only for a small area," he said and decided that he kind of liked his closest companion; "I'm Johnny."

He held out his hand.

"I'm Bill," was the instant response and his hand was shaken with a very firm grip, "and this is Tom, my brother."

"I spotted that," Johnny replied with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two?"

"Oh, we're vampires," Bill replied cheerfully and Johnny heard Tom groan; clearly Bill wasn't supposed to just reveal things like that, "well half actually; you're an incubus right?"

Johnny smiled at Bill's reaction and nodded again.

"Excuse my ignorance, but aren't vampires supposed to be light shy?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

It was the middle of the day outside and the lounge was full of the noon sun.

"Dead ones are," Bill replied as if he didn't mind in the slightest, "but we're not dead, so it's not a problem. I've never met an incubus before, I didn't think you guys liked humans much."

That was news to Johnny; the note left with him had said his people would return for him eventually, but until then he was in danger, so he'd never met another incubus.

"I wouldn't know," he replied with a shrug, "I was brought up by humans."

Now that he was looking at them properly the pair looked very familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. It was often amazing who you bumped into in the first class lounges at airports, but his memory was failing him.

"Anyway," he said deciding he'd had enough of the creature 101 stuff, "enough of the family history, I know I've seen you two before somewhere, but, I'm so sorry, I just can't remember where."

"MTV?" Tom suggested with a shrug.

Johnny would have said yes, only he only tended to watch MTV when they were having Gaga weekends.

"We're part of a band," Bill said, not seeming to mind explaining; "Tokio Hotel."

Things fell into place in his head.

"Hamburg," Johnny said as he realised where he had seen them, "Gaga's party; I saw pictures of you on the internet."

"Great party," Bill said seemingly delighted; "are you a Gaga fan too?"

Johnny heard Tom groan again, but couldn't help himself.

"Am I!" he replied with a huge smile. "I'd skate to nothing but her music if I could."

"Skate?" Bill asked in a terribly polite, sorry if I'm supposed to know who you are way.

"I'm a figure skater," Johnny said, not minding in the slightest.

Clearly figure skater was not part of the English language Bill had picked up.

"On ice," he added to try and explain.

"Oh," Bill replied and grinned; "Eiskunstläufer; that looks really hard on TV."

"Bill falls over his own feet when he's on solid ground," Tom added and stepped a little closer.

The glare the slightly shorter twin got for that was impressive; Bill seemed to have the hard stare down very well. It was as the two twins came shoulder to shoulder that Johnny felt something inside of him sit up and take notice; his nose also brought him a very interesting scent. Being an incubus, he was very sensitive to sex and all his instincts were screaming at him that he knew what Bill and Tom had been doing in the cubicle. He couldn't help the way he reacted to it; the chemistry between the two was very powerful indeed.

"Oh shit," he said as his innate power flared and he would have taken a step back if there had been anywhere to go.

Clearly vampires had very strong pheromones, because the effect was incredible; he wanted to jump them there and then.

"Johnny, what's going on?" Bill asked in a vaguely worried voice as Johnny tried desperately to reel in his need.

"You two," he said, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth to try and lessen the glorious scent that now he had noticed it was all but overpowering; "you're overwhelming."

It had been a long time since Johnny had lost control; after going through puberty surrounded by humans who had no control over their pheromones at all, he thought he had had the whole deal sussed. Vampires, it seemed, were in a whole different bracket. Tom, thankfully, caught on and dragged Bill backwards a little.

"Sorry," Johnny apologised and turned to the sink, turning on the cold water and throwing some at his face.

It would wreck his makeup, but he could deal with that when he had himself back in order. A very rapid conversation in German occurred behind him, but he was too busy worrying about not trying to jump the two vampires to listen to them.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked eventually as Johnny dried his face on one of the individual hand towels.

"It's been a while," Johnny said with a small smile, able to see the funnier side now that he was feeling more in control; "I think you two have pheromones that could take out an elephant."

"We're hungry," Bill said with an apologetic shrug, "and we can attract humans using sex when we need to feed; it's probably that."

"Guess it works on your kind too, sorry," Tom added with a shrug.

"I'd say that was a yes," Johnny replied, wondering if he could even manage to make himself look human at the moment, given his high state of arousal.

Never let it be said that airports were boring.

"Johnny," Bill said after a few moments, "tell me to fuck off if you like, but you're hungry, we're hungry, maybe we could help each other out?"

Part of Johnny's mind went: these are perfect strangers they could just want to eat you; the other, much larger part went: don't be ridiculous, it's a fantastic idea.

"How much blood do you need?" he asked, having never donated to a vampire before, let alone two.

"Only a couple of mouthfuls each," Tom said, sounding very much calm and cool; "and the bites heal in seconds. No disease either; can't carry, can't catch."

It sounded perfectly straight forward.

"What do you need?" Bill asked, looking just a little awkward even though he had been the one to suggest it.

"Mutual gratification," Johnny said, since it was the simplest.

He liked sex, he was good at it, he needed it, but there were actually very few people he would go all the way with, either giving or receiving. All forms of sex gave him a high, so he reserved the more intimate acts for longer term relationships.

"So yes then?" Bill asked, looking at Tom first, who nodded and then over to him.

Johnny nodded as well; it would certainly make the flight much more bearable.

Surprisingly, once they have agreed, Bill seemed to be the least self conscious, pulling open his belt and undoing his jeans without a second thought. Bill then pushed Tom against the wall and grinned at Johnny.

"Feel free to join in whenever you like," Bill said and started kissing his twin while releasing the button and fly on Tom's jeans without so much as looking.

Johnny knew a practiced move when he saw it and he also knew scorching hot as well; Bill and Tom were pure sin. For a while Johnny just watched, letting his body react this time, until he had no choice but to move forward as his need drove him on. Surprisingly the twins just invited him straight in and he suspected they had done this before with the way they drew him between them. He found himself twisting into a kiss with Bill while his hand was guided into Tom's underwear in place of Bill's, while both of them undid his pants for him. After long, clever fingers wrapped around his cock and Bill and Tom seemed to almost start fighting over him to see who could kiss more, all bets were off. It became one mess of limbs, cocks and mouths and Johnny forgot about everything else. He didn't let them have it all their own way, but as long as they were all getting off he really didn't care who was doing what to whom, so he didn't push it.

Only at the end, when he was ready to explode and Tom was kissing one side of his neck and Bill the other did he remember his part of the bargain. When they bit him in perfect synchronisation it was like fireworks went off in his head and his body. He came and so did they at just about the same moment, because he felt it on a metaphysical level as well as a physical one, but that was about all he could be sure of. The real world was kind of optional for a while after that.

"Fuck," he said as reality slowly reasserted itself and he found that they were still standing up, if barely.

"Not today," is what Tom said and revealed that he did in fact have a sense of humour.

Johnny laughed; he felt amazing. Where most men tended to feel sleepy after sex, Johnny was the opposite and after that he was practically buzzing.

"Bill," he said as they slowly extricated themselves from each other, "I think you have great ideas."

Bill beamed at him for that.

"Don't say that," Tom moaned, seemingly a lot lighter in attitude when he wasn't hungry; "he'll be insufferable now."

Johnny just smiled an unrepentant smile and began cleaning up. It took him a while to put himself back together and fix his makeup, but Bill had a bag just as big as his and was doing the same thing, so he didn't feel remotely self conscious. When they began talking bags and designers Tom threw his hands up in the air in disgust and left with a: "I'll be outside."

As they made themselves presentable Johnny found out that Bill had walked the catwalk for DSquared and Johnny revealed his interest in fashion and his modelling exploits and eventually Tom came back in to find them. As it turned out the band's plane was ready for boarding.

"Here," he said, passing over his card to Bill once they made it back into the lounge; "if you're ever in New Jersey come visit."

Bill beamed at him and then went searching in his purse for some paper.

"Email," Bill said and presented him with the note.

"Thank you," Johnny replied, genuinely touched.

Then he found himself being hugged, so he hugged back.

"Oh," Bill said, turning back just as his twin dragged him off, "you don't have a problem with werewolves do you?"

Johnny shook his head; he'd never met one, but he figured discrimination was not a good thing whatever your species.

"Cool," Bill said brightly; "if we come visit we might have to drag Georg and Gustav along and our drummer gets furry sometimes. He's perfectly house trained, but he sheds."

Johnny thought that was a joke, so he laughed, at least he thought it was; maybe he needed to invest in a more robust vacuum cleaner.

**The End**


End file.
